Crimson Heart
by dadby
Summary: What if instead of Charlotte and Angela, it was just Angela that died? But she's now a ghost living with Teresa because she can't find peace and will go with episodes...unsure if I will keep Angela for all seasons. There will be JISBON and Charlotte loves and rely on Teresa as well and continue like that. Characters may be different and AU later on. This is FANFICTION, my story


Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. The Mentalist series is awesome-with some obvious drawbacks-and also, this _is _FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. Bruno owns Mentalist.

Just a warning: I recently watched The Mentalist, so I have not seen them in order, so I'm sorry for all my mistakes. I know I shouldn't start another story, but this one wouldn't buzz off.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks.

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'.

Enjoy!

Chapter One

Teresa Lisbon couldn't help but stare at the bloodied body on the floor inside the home office of the Jane home with blood marking the walls and the obvious smiley face of the infamous serial killer Red John and feel sick.

Sure, she's seen more, but it still makes her sick, and if it didn't, she wouldn't be human, would she?

The worst part, however, was seeing the ghost of the dead woman in front of her, startling her so bad all her thoughts flew out the window when she fell back and into the woman's warm blood.

Angela Ruskin Jane stared at the brunette in her blood after hearing her talk. She was in shock too, that the cop was able to hear her, but she couldn't help but try to rouse the woman back to life.

"Please…Lisbon, please get up…help my family…he's coming back…" Angela pleaded.

Teresa just stared back in shock.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, that's it? You're not coming because your boss needs these papers by tomorrow?" Patrick Jane asked his wife incredulous.

"Patrick…" Angela Jane sighed as she put her head in her hands. "You know my work is important,"

"So is our daughter!" Patrick exclaimed. "This is her _first _play, ever! And she's only six!"

Patrick couldn't believe his wife would put her lawyer work before their daughter's play. He's sure her boss would wait until Monday for God's sake.

"I know, okay!" Angela yelled back. "But with your fake psychic work, I need to build this family's credibility!"

Patrick stepped back, shocked. His wife was never this cruel, even when they met when they were young teenagers at his father's fair. She was always nice, caring, kind, supportive, and beautiful.

Now she's only beautiful with her dark hair and eyes and a svelte figure with a demon inside of her.

Angela stared at her handsome husband, shocked as well. Her dark eyes clashed with his blue ones and she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

She watched as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Whatever, Angela. I'm tired of fighting and fixing a broken marriage," He muttered, still hurt as he walked down the hall to grab his coat and take his daughter to her school.

"Patrick! Wait!" Angela called.

He ignored his wife and instead called for their daughter.

"Charlotte!" Patrick called as he slipped his coat on.

He didn't hear anything so he frowned and walked outside to check the car. His daughter would sometimes hide far away from her yelling parents since they started screaming at each other, three years ago.

Sure enough, Charlotte was in the back seat of the car, holding her favorite teddy bear, Elizabeth. Her eyes were red from crying and he felt instant regret as he walked to the car.

He got in and started the car up, looking in the rearview mirror.

Charlotte was looking back at the house, forlorn.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Mommy said she has to finish work," Patrick sighed.

Charlotte nodded. "I know, Daddy. She always does,"

Patrick felt a pang that his daughter was in pain and knew why her Mommy and Daddy were fighting.

"I like it when you help people, Daddy," Charlotte spoke softly.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Patrick smiled at his daughter. _So she does know why Angela and I fight_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angela stared at her papers as her tears blurred her vision.

She was just so tired of Patrick working as a fake psychic and bringing them problems from unsatisfied customers as well as getting money for making people happy to believe their loved ones speak to them.

Her carnie parents have been telling her to leave him, but she just couldn't leave Charlotte.

_Not that you are always there for her_. An inner voice snarked at her.

Angela sighed.

She was tired they fought about Charlotte and mundane things.

She was tired they were always fighting about his work, but she just couldn't help but hate his job over time. Sure, he brought in lots of money, but he was _fake_.

She dropped her head on the desk.

"How can I even think of my husband like that? I love him," She muttered.

"How can you? He taunted me and can't even keep his family loved and _safe_," A soft male voice spoke calmly from behind her.

Angela froze as goose bumps rose on her skin. "What are you doing here?" She whispered in fear. She could have sworn she looked the door.

"You know who I am?" His voice was surprised.

"No, but my door was locked,"

He chuckled. "Nothing can keep me from my prizes, you should know that. You have been working with the CBI agents to find me for years,"

Angela sat up slowly as tears fell slowly from her eyes. "Red John," She whispered.

"Give the girl a prize," He whispered as he grabbed the back of her head with his right hand.

"No…no!" Angela screamed as she fought in his grip.

"Now, now, Angela…why can't you make this easy?" He asked.

"Fuck you!" She cursed as she kicked her desk and tried to push herself back, but he was expecting that and held her tightly.

"I always liked fighters," His voice held glee.

She fought harder. "Please…no…" She pleaded.

"Blame your husband," He hissed as his left hand came around and slit her throat.

She felt shock at the cut as her neck itched before she felt light headed. _Oh, God, no…Patrick…Charlotte…I'm sorry_.

"Blame your husband…" He whispered. "And remember I can still kill him and your little girl…or maybe just Charlotte…"

Angela widened her eyes as she felt herself getting lighter as her eyes closed slowly and her breathing labored.

"Oh, no, sweetheart…you're staying alive until I make the message," He hissed.

Angela knew what message. The smiley faces with the victim's blood.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Patrick watched his daughter with a warm smile and dark thoughts for his wife. Charlotte glided and sang on the stage with carnie blood in her and her smile was so bright and happy.

He always knew his daughter would be a performer.

That's when he felt his heart pang hard and his stomach jolted.

He frowned as he thought it was probably due to his earlier show about reaching out to the serial killer, Red John, in all his arrogance. He'll admit, that may have been stupid, but Stacy said anything for the ratings and he agreed.

_Or it's because I haven't eaten anything yet…maybe that's why I feel sick_. He frowned as he rubbed his flat stomach.

That's when Charlotte's solo came on and he recorded her actions with his personal camcorder his adoptive father gave him when Charlotte was born.

His real father wants nothing to do with him.

Patrick shook his head to rid of the ugly thoughts and watch his beautiful daughter perform.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Agent Teresa Lisbon arrived at the crime scene her boss, Virgil Minelli, told her and her team to get to right away since it was the obvious crime of serial killer Red John.

"Are we sure it's Red John?" Agent Wayne Rigsby asked his brunette boss.

Agent Kimball Cho looked at the brunette man weary. "We won't know until we get there,"

"Then how-," Rigsby began.

"That's why we're going," Teresa interrupted. "To be sure, Rigsby,"

"Ah," Rigsby nodded as they pulled the SUV onto the street surrounded by police cars and ambulance. "Hope it won't take too long...kind of hungry,"

Cho and Teresa rolled their eyes as she parked the SUV.

"Rigsby, I want you to talk to the neighbors while Cho and I canvass the inside," Teresa ordered as she turned the vehicle off.

"Yes, Boss," Both replied in monotone.

Nobody likes murders, especially if it's done by Red John.

Teresa and Cho walked up to the house as they flashed their badges and headed to the voices that where the scene was, obviously.

Teresa paused as she eyed the bloody smiley face on the wall and the woman's gouged body lying on the floor. She felt sick.

"Son of a bitch," She cursed.

Cho looked around the office as he was handed by pieces of I.D. from the Officer Blunt and looked at everything.

"Her name is Angela Jane, the wife of Patrick Jane and mother of Charlotte…shit, Boss, it's Jane, our Defence Attorney," Cho was shocked. "Red John went after our DA,"

"Shit," Teresa cursed. She wasn't the woman's best friend, but she was a friend and handled all cases well. Her husband and daughter weren't bad to have around either, but it was rare to see her beautiful child and handsome husband around the office.

"Why would he come after Jane? Did she get too close?" Cho asked.

"Oh, jeez…Cho, go help Rigsby…" Teresa muttered as she stared down at the woman's mauled body. She felt hurt and anger.

Cho nodded and walked away, knowing she needed to see that this was real.

"I'm so sorry, Angela," Teresa sighed.

The long silence was broken by a woman's gasp of horror.

Teresa looked back, startled. There shouldn't have been anyone allowed upstairs yet or at all really.

There stood a woman, pale with a misty presence, with dark hair that flowed down to her shoulders and dark eyes that seemed a bit pale as well.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here," Teresa ordered firmly when she noticed the woman's shocked gaze on the body.

The woman looked at Teresa with searching eyes.

"Agent Lisbon…it's me, Angela!" The woman cried.

Teresa fell back, startled, and landed on the woman's blood. She stared into those ghostly pale eyes and she felt fear.

Teresa couldn't help but stare at the bloodied body on the floor with the blood marking the walls and the obvious smiley face of the infamous serial killer Red John and feel sick.

Sure, she's seen more, but it still makes her sick, and if it didn't, she wouldn't be human, would she?

The worst part, however, was seeing the ghost of the dead woman in front of her, startling her so bad all her thoughts flew out the window when she fell back and into the woman's warm blood.

Angela stared at the brunette in her blood after hearing her talk. She was in shock too, that the cop was able to hear her, but she couldn't help but try to rouse the woman back to life.

"Please…Lisbon, please get up…help my family…he's coming back…" Angela pleaded.

Teresa just stared back in shock.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Was I good, Daddy?" Charlotte asked her father as she buckled her seatbelt in the car.

"You were perfect, sweetheart," Patrick smiled reassuringly at the back seat as he started the car.

"You recorded it all, right?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. Even if your mother wasn't there, I'm sure she'd love to see it," He told her.

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, I think so, too,"

Patrick smirked. Charlotte was a six year old going on twenty.

"I hope Mommy made supper. I'm starving!"

Patrick laughed. "You can't be starving! You're just hungry,"

Charlotte grinned. "No, Daddy, I starving!"

Patrick shook his head but when red and blue lights were flashing on the road before him, he slowed down. He recognized the police and coroner's van.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked with a frown as she leaned closer.

Patrick frowned. "I think someone died…" He realized.

Charlotte's mouth dropped open.

Patrick drove past slowly. "Maybe we can still get home,"

Charlotte nodded with wide eyes that looked at everything. She's been to her mother's work before and seen Agent Lisbon with her team, but seeing lights and police rushing around, it was different for her.

Patrick stopped the car suddenly and killed the engine.

"Are we home?" She asked as she unbuckled.

Patrick felt like he couldn't say anything.

Charlotte frowned, but got out of the car to see Alexis Steele, her babysitter, standing off the side, crying.

"Charlotte, wait!" Patrick called when he realized his daughter got out. He stepped out quickly to see his daughter stopped on the walkway, staring at the police officer in the house doorway.

She turned to her Daddy with wide frightened eyes. "Daddy…what's going on? Where's Mommy?"

Patrick opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't. All he felt was dread.

"Patrick!" A voice called.

Patrick and Charlotte turned to see Agent Cho make his way to them with a solemn expression. Cho always looked solemn so Patrick didn't think it was bad.

"Cho, what's going on?"

"You shouldn't go in there, Patrick," Cho advised.

Patrick noticed the man's heavy eyes as well as frown lines. He got a sick feeling with a frightened one.

"Why are you at my house?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Patrick…"

"Where is Angela?" Patrick demanded.

"Charlotte!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

Patrick, Cho, and Charlotte turned to see Alexis make their way to them.

"Charlotte, maybe you should come with me, honey," Alexis pulled her into a tight hug so she won't escape.

Charlotte struggled. "But…I don't…want to! Where's Mommy?"

Patrick looked at the house again. "Charlotte…wait with Alexis," He whispered as he walked to his house.

Cho sighed, but followed the man.

"Daddy! Take me with you!" Charlotte cried out.

"Shhh," Alexis whispered.

Patrick felt like in a daze as he walked past the officers standing in the halls and made his way to his wife's home office. He kept walking with trepidation, but kept walking nonetheless.

"Patrick," Cho began.

Patrick held a hand up.

Cho sighed as they finally walked to the office.

Patrick stopped at the entryway and felt his blood pressure peak as the color in his face dropped to sheer white.

Painted on the wall was a red smiley face with an overturned chair and desk.

His gaze went to the floor to see his beautiful wife's body gouged on the floor…he couldn't stop staring as he felt horror and dropped to his knees to move the dark hair off her face.

Angela's face looked peaceful, like she was in a deep sleep.

"Oh, God…Angie…" Patrick whispered as tears built in his eyes.

"Boss…Boss…are you okay?" Cho's voice broke through his heartbroken and despaired mind.

Patrick turned to see the beautiful Agent Teresa Lisbon sitting in his wife's blood, staring straight ahead like she seen a ghost.

He looked to the direction to see a mirror of the smiley face and looked back at Teresa.

"Boss…Patrick's here," Cho spoke firmly. "He needs to know. Are you alright?"

Teresa's opened mouth and starry gaze finally turned to Cho. "Wha…?"

Cho frowned and touched her shoulder. "Boss, Patrick is here,"

Teresa blinked a few times before frowning. She turned to see the blonde man staring at his wife's body with tearful eyes as he held in his gasps of sobs.

"Patrick," She realized. _Oh, crap. They let him through_?

"Rick," A soft voice spoke.

Teresa cringed. That soft voice belonged to the ghost, Angela, who stood by the wall across the room.

"Why the hell did you let him through now?" Teresa hissed.

"Charlotte's outside," Cho told her.

Teresa closed her eyes. _Shit, shit, shit. Patrick and Charlotte both end up showing up at the worst time ever_.

Patrick never felt so much pain. He just lost his wife to a brutal murderer.

"That's my husband," Angela whispers sadly.

Teresa flinches. "I know,"

Cho looked at her funny. "You know what?"

Teresa blinks and looks at Cho. "What?"

"You said…never mind," Cho shook his head.

Patrick looks over to see Agent Teresa sitting in the blood still, looking in complete shock and revulsion. He looks at Cho to see the man frowning at her.

He pulls himself together a little and gets up slowly. He makes his way to the two and look down at the confused Teresa.

"Teresa…are you alright?" Patrick asked.

She flinched and looks up into his blue eyes.

Patrick couldn't help but flinch as well. Her green eyes were dark and dead instead of teasing with light that she normally is.

"I…I…" Teresa knew she couldn't very well say Angela's ghost behind everyone.

Patrick looks at Cho. "I think she's in shock," His voice was amazed. He knew Teresa a little while, but knew she was a tough woman and a tougher cop.

Cho looks amazed as well.

"I need…I need air," Teresa realized as she tried to help herself sit up, but the moment her hands touched Angela's blood, she cried out softly and fell back down.

Patrick and Cho both reached forwards to help her up.

"That's my Patrick," Angela said fondly.

Teresa flinches and nearly falls over. She can't handle ghosts…who can? Especially one that was just brutally murdered.

Patrick frowns as he wraps an arm around her waist and Cho keeps her from falling backwards as they lead her outside for fresh air.

Teresa felt overwhelmed and nauseated that as soon as they reached outside, she pulled from Patrick's grasp and leaned over the short stone wall and threw up her supper as she gripped the stone wall tightly.

Patrick raised his eyebrow. _That's my wife in there…why aren't I torn up like she is right now_?

_Because your love isn't so strong anymore_. A voice snarked inside of him.

Patrick frowned and looked over at his daughter.

"Daddy! Where's Mommy?" Charlotte cried as she seen him come out with Agent Lisbon and Cho.

Teresa's green eyes locked with the little girl's pale face streaked with tears when she got back up again and the pain on that little girl as well as knowing her Mommy was inside dead and a ghost, made her faint, into the blissful darkness.

Patrick was staring at the scene as the last argument they had came over him until Cho's exclamation brought him back to earth and he looked to see the Asian man catch the brunette from hitting the cement walk.

Teresa laid in Cho's arms, out cold.

Patrick opened his mouth in shock. "Did she…is she…?"

"Crap…crap…Boss! Boss!" Cho shook her.

Patrick was amazed until suddenly this sick feeling overwhelmed him and the realization hit him. His wife was dead. Murdered. In the house.

Patrick felt his eyes roll before he was wrapped in blissful darkness with Angela on his mind.

* * *

BREAK!

So, what do you guys think? No? Yes? Let me know please!

If yes, the story will most likely pick up from the season one's pilot, but a little differently. Instead of eight years, it will be four years. Two years that they went to a family vacation to family, and after that, (for two more years) Patrick went to the CBI to become the consultant while Charlotte goes to school. They aren't so sad because they've been good friends with the CBI agents. Angela is still a ghost living with Teresa, so she doesn't know where Patrick was until he arrived and she stays and watched as they became better friends over the next two years, after Patrick and Charlotte return. Then, it will begin with season's one pilot(with my words)and continue from there with the episodes.

OR

I can pick up from the fainting and continue from there with them both waking up in the hospital and Angela stays by Teresa's side since she's stuck with her. From there, Teresa will help Patrick with the funeral and packing as he goes with family. Then, it will be two years later when they return and Patrick works at the CBI and go from there with mature Charlotte whose grown to love and rely on Teresa, just like Patrick(sans the love) over the course of two years and go with the episodes, but differently, in my way.

I'm open to ideas or just tell me a big fat NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS STORY!

Let me know


End file.
